A Dead Man Tells No Tales
by NamelessAmature
Summary: "We made a vow while he was still alive!" but the truth is a dead man tells no tales... "Oh! You're here! Take my hand and we can dance!"  Shizaya, first fanfic, not to great XP Anywho, languge, manxman, ect. ect. ect, rated for a reason...


[OKAY~! So first fanfic :3… Yeah it isn't great, but please bare with me XP This is something that kinda popped into mind when listening to "Hold Release Rakshasa and Corpses" by Hatsune Miku, it doesn't follow the lyrics completely, but it does make some references… This first part is mostly an explanations, introduction, prologue, or whatever you wanna call it… It will be longer, rating might go up, idk… Please tell me what I can improve on when you see it! I would love you forever!]

xOxOxOx

Supply and demand. He hated it so. Before, he would only have to harvest every two weeks or so, now it was becoming more and more often. It's not like it was hard, the cat did most of the work, getting pity for a three legged cat isn't hard. He just had better things to do. Testing the quality of the flowers perhaps, but instead he must find new ones for the masses.

"Aww! That poor thing!"

Oh, this one is quite alright. She is wearing a short white kimono, and the cut in the front goes quite far down. As far as physical appearance, she has short cut black hair, has very large breasts, and nearly perfect curves leading down to a more than acceptable rear.

She quietly speaks up "What happened to his leg?"

"Why he got into a fight when he was young is all." He smiles at the young girl. This one may make up for at least three daisies. Perhaps she may be a rose.

"May I pet him?" She asks timidly. The man give a small nod, she bands down and runs her hand from the cats head to just past its collar. She suddenly halts her hand and brings it to her face to examine it. It has a red liquid that is the same shade as the collar. She brings it closer to her face to get a better look, but suddenly she becomes drowsy. Swaying back forth slowly, she hears the man sigh and mumble "Finally done." She falls to the ground unconscious.

xOxOxOx

Rubbing her head, the young girl slowly sits up. She is in an unfamiliar tent that looks like it belongs in a circus. She looks down and realizes she is wearing a green outfit, almost exactly the same other than color, rather than her white one. Moments after, she is greeted by a cheerful man with brown hair and glasses. He is wearing a light grey kimono with a white pattern of vines twirling around the borders.

"Well good evening miss! Glad to see you awake!" He reaches out a hand to help her up, she hesitantly accepts. " I will be accompanying you for the short time before you are judged." The young girl shyly speaks up, "I-I am Sonohara Anri. Isn't it polite to give your name? And judged for what?" The man's face loses some of its brightness, but he is still grinning gleefully. "Well, we won't be in association for much longer, so it isn't necessary to know my name, and as for the judging, you will find out soon enough."

For the next few minutes, they sat in silence, but then woman with long brown hair and cold eyes walked in. She was wearing a kimono identical to Shinra's, but rather as a short cut skirt. "Ah! Namie-san! This is the newest flower." She glances to Anri for no more than a moment, and then quickly nods. She walks towards them and Shinra helps her escort Anri out of the odd tent.

Outside it is night and the area is lit with brightly colored paper lanterns. The ground is nothing but dirt and there are many other similar tents surrounding them. Many men with masks of several different animals are walking around the place, mumbling among each other about unknown things. There is one spot where there are no tents but instead a long stage with a long piece of wood stretching along it. Tied to the wood are several evenly separated red rope nooses.

They soon make an abrupt turn into a tent larger than the others. Inside are several other young girls in a line. They all look rather scared, but they stay silent. "Ah! The last one is here! We can now begin," says a rather loud voice of a man somewhere in the front of the tent. Anri is lightly nudged into line and she hesitantly looks around. In the front are three men and a woman in chairs examining the girls.

The one on the far right is an older looking man with brown hair and serious expression on his face, he is wearing the same attire as the man Anri met when she first awoke, but the colors are reversed. To his left is a black man with dreadlocks wearing the same. To his left is the man that she saw with the cat, he has blonde hair and a bored look in his mocha eyes, he is wearing the same kimono. The last on the far left is a woman, she has a metal frame around her head and a cloth covering it, over the cloth is a fox mask. She is wearing the same outfit, but just as Namie's is cut into a skirt. As Anri begins to look more closely it is almost as if black smoke it coming out from underneath the cloth.

They start to go down the line reciting the names of different flowers and pointing to each girl. Each one names off for a certain color kimono; the woman names for black, the blonde names for red, the black man names for yellow, and the older man names for green. As they go, the flower said is put onto the girls clothing. As they get farther down the line, one girl with red brown hair, bright eyes, and a scar on her neck isn't given a flower right away. The men and the woman consider what to give her among themselves, and soon come to the conclusion of giving her a dirty and ripped fake one.

As they get to Anri, they're eyes brighten ever so slightly and the older man proudly says "Rose." As the cheerful man she met puts it on her green kimono, he looks up and mouths the words "Very nice!" and smiles. After that, they are all dismissed. Namie leads them to a tent filled with cots and walks to the front. She clears her throat and is given the attention from all the girls.

"This may not be taken lightly, but I request all of your self-control to keep from panic. Some of you most likely already know what is going to happen form experiencing it before. Tomorrow night all of you young ladies will line up on that stage I am sure you saw outside. People from all around the area will be there choosing witch of you they prefer. The highest bidder will take you to their home to do with you what they please."

The majority of the girls began to fuss, while the few that didn't looked down hiding their faces, a lot of them crying. Namie began to grow impatient; it was obvious on her face. Moments later she yelled at the top of her lungs "SILENCE!" She sighed and continued on.

"If you try to escape, there are guards at any possible exit that will kill you on the spot. So there is truly no point." She glared at everyone as if to say 'Freak out again and I'll have your head.'"Whoever is not sold will get to stay for six more auctions, after that, you will no longer be required to stay." As she said that last part, her face darkened noticeably. "Now, you may sleep for now, tomorrow morning you are to stay in here. If you are to leave you will be punished. You will be escorted out before the auction starts."

With that she left.

xOxOxOx

The next morning, many of the girls tried to leave the tent, only to be brought back sobbing soon after. After a short time, many decided it would be best just to stay. The air among them was thick with anticipation for what was to come. Some would mumble to each other quietly, others just sat or lied down in silence.

Night came all too fast. The man with glasses, Namie, and a couple other large men came and brought them to the stage. They were placed evenly apart from each other and told to remain silent and keep still. Some tried to move or to speak, only to be struck by Namie, each time the man Anri met upon coming would wince.

Men and the occasional woman started to walk up to the stage and examine the girls, speaking to each other about which they would bid on and how much. This went on for quite a while until finally they started the bidding. Some girls would go for amounts only rich men could pay, others next to nothing. When they got to the girl with the fake flower, nobody spoke up. After a few moments of silence tears appeared in her eyes, but they simply ignored her and went on.

Once they got to Anri, the chatter got much louder. Once the bidding started, it was one high price to another. It was going by so fast she couldn't even keep track. Eventually, the highest bidder was found, a younger looking blond boy with mischievous intentions showing in his eyes.

After everything was carved in stone, the girls left with the man or woman who purchased them. As the blond man walked up to Anri he smiled warmly, obviously hiding other means behind it. "Hello madam! My name is Masomi Kida, It's a pleasure." He grabbed her hand and walked her out of the area, to, as Namie put it, do with as he pleased.

xOxOxOx

Again… Soon after the last auction the blond man that had brought in the latest rose was sent out to harvest again. The girls were selling a lot better than they used to. In hindsight, that should have made him happy, but really to him all it meant was more harvesting. He had successfully gotten most of the girls he most likely needed and had somebody drag them back, but the older man in charge of everything said to get at least one more.

He was almost ready to turn back and accept the consciences, but then he saw a young man pass by. He was most likely in his late teenage years, he had short black hair and piercing red eyes. He was wearing a black kimono with a white pattern of different vines and flowers covering it.

They had sold young boys successfully before, not very often, but they had. The man decided it would save him time, so he found a way to cross paths with the boy. He sees the boy look at the cat by his side and his eyes quickly show pity.

"Oh my! What happened to his leg?" the boy asks. The blond man grins to himself and turns around. "He simply got into a little fight when he was young." He smiles lightly and the boy bends down to look at the cat. He lets out a quiet 'Aww' and stands back up to the blond man. "Poor thing. Well, I guess it would be polite to introduce myself. I am Orihara Izaya," he smirks lightly. The blond man nods slightly and says "I am Heiwajima Shizuo." Izaya practically purred out "Pleasure."


End file.
